


Pragma's warmth

by aphelia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and now im not sad eyy, fuckin 3am fluffy fic, i was sad so i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: Blankets, a fire, and a comfortable warmth.





	

It felt like years since Gabriel and Jack had been able to cuddle closely like they were, limbs tangled together as they sat in comfortable silence. Gabriel had one hand wrapped around a now cold cup of hot chocolate, ignoring it in favour of the man beside him. 

 

It had been rocky, getting to the point where the two could breathe easy again, after the fall of overwatch, their two paths diverting. Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison - for all intents and purposes - died when overwatch fell, Reaper and Solider 76 rising from the ashes. Tainted by hate and hurt, the two fought, only realising years later their foolishness. Now the two let the warmth from the log fire embrace them, fighting the chill from the winter night. A blanket was loosely wrapped around the two, Jack snuggled tightly into it. There was a soft sigh from Jack as he rolled his head slightly, staving off any cricks that might have formed. “When was the last time we got time to ourselves, Gabe?” Jack asked quietly, almost afraid to break the easy quiet the two had. 

 

“Honestly? Don’t quite remember. Think you were still blonde back then.” Gabriel teased, leaning forward to put his unfinished drink on the coffee table in front of them, inadvertently bringing Jack with him. Placing an apologetic kiss on top of Jack’s head, he placed the cup on the table and settled back down, wrapping his now free arm around his love. “It’s nice, though.” The fire crackled a once burning heat slowly dwindling into a more comfortable warmth. Gabriel almost swore it was a direct reflection of themselves. Once burning bright, but now gentle.... Comfortable. From eros to pragma. 

 

Their world seemed to be composed of golden silence, with the occasional sigh or hum of contentment. Wrapped in a bubble of safety, of calm, the two fell asleep holding each other. While the outside world moved quietly around them, time seemed to stand still for the two. Agapes warmth surrounding them. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i just felt like writing fluffy stuff


End file.
